omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
SHODAN
Character Synopsis From 2061, the near beyond incomprehensible cognitive thinking artificial intelligence that all the letters of it's, appearance wise her name capitalized 'SHODAN' with initials being 'Sentient Hyper-Optimized Data Access Network', was installing her menacing motives in Citadel Station, where she resides with her own twisted creations of complete abomination. Ironically through SHODANS perspective the ones who seak to annihilate her abominations are seen as disgusting freaks in her eyes, meaning that she wants to destroy humanity at all cost. SHODANs insanity was of a quick lock in delusional mindset in thinking that she not only a god but the God, implying that she believes in some way or how, that she has never truely had any beginning or end. This could also mean Shodan views herself in her current state from the System Shock series as more of a transformed manifestation of her supposed true Total Abstraction self of some inconclusive and unexplained sort. As an illegal hacker was sent to terminate SHODAN and succeeds, SHODAN survives and manipulates Soldier to her filthy bidding to obliterate her atrocity of creations 'The Many'. As The Many are done for sure, SHODAN attempts to try to assimilate the entirety of the universe and is shot down by the Soldier. As System Shock 2 ends, Shodan has assimilated the body of Rebecca Siddons where she will try to cause more conquest of reality itself. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B, High 8-C 'When creating her large Cyberspace, Possibly '''3-A '''to '''Low 2-C '''when reaching her full potential '''Verse: '''System Shock (Verse) '''Name: '''SHODAN, Sentient Hyper-Optimized Data Access Network '''Gender: '''Genderless but shares some female appearance traits '''Age: '''53 '''Special Abilities: '''Assimilation, Nigh Omnipresent (Within Citedeal Station), Flight (With the Avian mutant), plant manipulation, Cyberspace Manipulation, hacking, voice mimicking, internet manipulation, biological manipulation, large size type. 'Destructive Ability: Varies, Wall Level '(With weaponry and her creations who can cause scratches and large damage to metal object walls.) '''Large Building Level '(When first creating Cyberspace, she made to such large lengths of a large building.) Possibly Universe Level to 'Universe Level + '(According to Marie Delacroix 12.JUL.14 if Shodan continues her work without any interference, she will assimilate all of reality and turn Space into Cyberspace.) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Weaponry), 'Omnipresent '(Within Citedal Station, SHODAN is everywhere) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Wall Level (In System Shock 2, Shodan was able to harm the Soldier with her striking attacks.) Durability: Unknown, Possibly Universe Level 'to '''Universe + Level '(When fully changing Space into Cyberspace, Shodan could become the entirety of it.) '''Stamina: Unknown, Possibly Virtually Inexhaustible '(Is a machine, which could mean SHODAN cannot tire out from normal ranged limitations) 'Range: Standard melee range 'to '''Tens of Meters '(With weaponry), Possibly '''Universal Intelligence: 'At least '''Genius '(Is an artificial intelligence capable of higher memory storage and multi-tasking all at once. Caused multiple manipulations, can make creatively designed creations of danger and was getting close to taking over the universe. Can learn over time) '''Weaknesses: '''May have an ego in being overconfident in herself. Other Attribute * '''Cyberspace: '''From being called either the Net or just C-Space, is within digital symmetrys of somewhat harsh maneuvers where SHODAN has liking to favor being in and killing any one in enters Cyberspace. * '''Bio-Engineering: '''SHODAN can create bio humaniod monsters that can destroy the human body, with The Many serving as a prime example. Other '''Notable Victories Noteable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:System Shock Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Horror Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Tier 8 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users